


Рисковый парень

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Его загар ещё не успел сойти с кожи, напоминая о тех бесконечно долгих и таких коротких месяцах, когда он был счастлив. И кажется, если не вглядываться в тени, можно на время забыть о том, что ждёт завтра.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Paul Ash
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Рисковый парень

Солнце пекло невыносимо. Джек расстегнул воротник и закатал рукава. 

— Что? Легче стало? — насмешливо окликнул его Пол. 

Сам он был по пояс голый, в вылинявших джинсовых шортах. На шее, плечах и спине блестели капли воды. Пол отпихнул лейку душа в сторону, выпрямился, прислонился спиной к ограждению борта и вопросительно уставился на друга. Джек сглотнул и медленно кивнул. Что-то ты совсем не помогаешь, приятель.

Пол все-таки купил чёртову яхту, и теперь белоснежное чудовище стояло на якоре, покачиваясь на мягких волнах в заливе неподалеку от Эссура.

Нанятый в Аустерии бывший гелвуйский шкипер предусмотрительно обходил стороной родные порты, оставаясь при этом в паре сотен километров от границы, и Джек не мог не признать, что это было... удобно. Не считая всех прочих плюсов, один из которых сейчас, улыбаясь, протягивал ему руку. Джек шагнул вперёд, притянул его к себе и обнял. Рубашка тут же намокла и прилипла к телу, но никто из них не обратил на это внимания. 

Пол отстранился и поправил ему воротник. Загорелые пальцы на фоне белого хлопка, казалось, принадлежали совсем другому человеку. И куда только делся Пол Эш из дворцовых кабинетов? Впрочем, Джек прекрасно знал, что завтра, когда оба сменят шорты и хаки на костюмы и галстуки, все вернётся на круги своя, но здесь и сейчас можно позволить себе немного свободы. Джек поймал его руку и коснулся губами прохладных — прохладных? — мокрых пальцев. Пол улыбнулся:

— Снял бы ты всё это. Жарко. Чего боишься?

— Ничего. Я, может, всю дорогу мечтал, как ты станешь снимать с меня рубашку, но, кажется, я умру от теплового удара ещё до того, как мне окажут первую помощь, — попробовал отшутиться Джек. Он прекрасно понимал, что Пол не станет этого делать сейчас, посреди дня, да ещё и у всех на виду. И хорошо. Джек отвернулся. Поправил ставшие неудобными штаны. Не то чтобы он этого не хотел. О, видит бог… И не то чтобы стеснялся в хлам разбитого локтя и свежей ссадины на колене. Но здесь, на маленьком рукотворном островке безмятежности, меньше всего ему нужно видеть эти отметины другой жизни.

— Вот так? — Пол мягко подтолкнул его назад, в тень каюты, и поцеловал. Джек зажмурился. — Или здесь? 

Он всё-таки вытянул его рубашку из штанов и, забравшись ладонью под чёртову ткань, коснулся кожи в районе сердца. Сердце, словно в ответ на прикосновение, забилось сильнее. Вот же зараза! Джек открыл глаза и встретил взгляд Пола. Глаза Пола смеялись:

— Я не умею, учти. Ещё сломаю тебе рёбра, что завтра скажет на это господин Таш?

Джек усмехнулся и вернул поцелуй. 

***

Неудивительно, что его сморило сразу после. 

***

Он выбрался из каюты и размял плечи. Солнце уже вовсю клонилось к закату, и с берега потянуло первой свежестью вечернего бриза. Джек вдохнул полной грудью солёный влажный воздух, совсем не похожий на пропитанный пылью жар Кармельского нагорья. Долгий сон нынче стал роскошью, да и утром после ночного перелёта вздремнуть удалось совсем недолго. И Джек был втайне рад, что можно поддаться слабости и провести в постели большую часть дня. Какое счастье, что Пол как по волшебству снова угадал, что ему нужно, и не стал будить к обеду. Наверное, Джек всё-таки что-то сделал в своей жизни правильно, раз ему в награду так повезло с этим удивительным человеком. 

Он постоял немного, разглядывая силуэты чаек у берега и наслаждаясь мгновением. Потом жара, ничуть не спадавшая в это время года даже с наступлением вечера, вырвалась из-под слабенького прикрытия ветра и погнала его искать Пола. 

Пол сидел на корме с книгой и стаканом неизменного апельсинового сока, в котором угадывались очертания кубиков льда. Джек облизнул губы, уселся рядом и, забрав стакан у возмущённого Пола, жадно отпил половину. 

— Куда ты дел мою одежду? — спросил он, переведя дух, и кивнул на свои ноги. Шорты, явно близкие родственники тех, что носил сам Пол, открывали жалкое зрелище: его многострадальные голени и колени, ободранные о щебёнку и камни. 

— Выбросил за борт. Стой! — он в притворном ужасе поднял руки, но глаза его смеялись, — Шучу. Просто держи свою пыльную дерюгу подальше от моей прекрасной яхты! 

И Джек невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Пол отложил книгу в сторону, придвинулся ближе, опираясь на плечо Джека, протянул руку и коснулся его бедра. Они какое-то время сидели молча. Солнце опускалось ниже, окрашивая всё вокруг в оттенки ржавчины и золота. Джек потягивал апельсиновый сок и смотрел на бронзовые пальцы Пола. Странное дело, но его собственный загар ещё не успел сойти с кожи, напоминая о тех бесконечно долгих и таких коротких месяцах, когда он был, чёрт возьми, счастлив. И кажется, если не вглядываться в тени, можно на время забыть о том, что ждёт завтра.

— Пол… 

— Ммм?

— Я давно хотел спросить… — Джек замолчал. Он сам удивился этому порыву, но слова рвались наружу, и когда, если не сейчас, в самом деле. Он вздохнул поглубже, накрыл ладонь Пола своей и продолжил совсем тихо. — Это сложно… Пол, все, кого я любил до сих пор, слишком плохо кончили. Чёрт! Звучит ужасно. Это проклятье какое-то! И да, я боюсь. И если ты сейчас откажешь, я всё пойму. Правда. Но… можно я буду любить тебя?

Какое-то время Пол сидел, не шевелясь, и смотрел на воду, и Джек уже начал сомневаться, что тот расслышал его слова в плеске волн о борт. 

Наконец Пол убрал руку и повернулся к нему. Ладно. Не стоило... 

— Я однажды поставил на кон всю свою жизнь и выиграл. Выходит, я рисковый парень, так? — Пол улыбался. Он заглянул ему в глаза, и что-то в этом взгляде заставило сердце Джека пропустить удар. — Рискну и сейчас.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collage] Можно я буду любить тебя?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244735) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)




End file.
